marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakatarak (Earth-616)
Wakatarak Lowerniel ' '''Vergidiyad '(or simply Wakatarak) is the name of a Mahjarrat who came to multiverse 616 at some point in history fifty thousand years ago. Ever lived on planet Earth, having seen great civilizations such as Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece and Rome succumb to time. History Very little was said about the ancient and powerful race of the Mahjarrat, according to the few legends that have survived, it was a race of warriors with incredible magical talents capable of invoking the dead (necromancy), speak to spirits and evoke demons of the underworld. Dominant of all the forces of magic known - such as elementals, curses, invocations and sealings - they were called the '''Twelve Knights of the Last Day (because throughout history there have been reports are only twelve of them in existence). Not much is known about the actual Wakatarak just that since their arrival to the multiverse 616 (coming from a place that is unknown even to the Living Tribunal itself) he has been masquerading under various names through the ages, serving as the ancient empires Egypt, Greece, Persia, Rome and Britain and witnessed many wars. Unlike the rest of his race, which was known for love of war and chaos, Wakatarak Mahjarrat is a very peaceful even towards humans and extraterrestrestres just engaging in conflicts past cases. Nothing more is known, and we got fifty thousand years ago and its history before his arrival is completely unknown, as well as the rest of his people. Power and Abilities Powers As by far the most powerful Mahjarrat who came to the multiverse 616 Wakatarak has vast magical powers and physical; known among their race because of his skills that mainly involve stealth and persuasion, his power is large enough to match a cosmic entity level Oblivion when at full power. God-like Strength: '''While maintaining its appearance as an ordinary human, Wakatarak is by far one of the beings living with greater physical strength throughout the omniverse; possessed of physical strength comparable to beings like the Beyonder and Thanos, has been said to be able to raise hundreds thousands of megatons. '''God-like Speed: '''Possibly the most powerful physical skill of Wakatarak, is able to move at supersonic speeds or when your physical abilities enhanced by magic, it is capable of traveling at speeds comparable to that of light in vacuum. '''God-like Durability: '''Possessed of immeasurable physical resistance, has been shown Wakatarak resisting blows beings like Hulk, Thor and Thing effortlessly; your skin is practically invulnerable to anyone with a physical force below the 100 class and underneath all this resistance has also unusual resistance to pain, which can withstand the pain of cutting off organ without any sign of concern. *Invulnerability: His strength is on par with that of beings with Galactus, your skin is able to basically repel any physical attack without being seen minimal damage. Very few things have been shown capable of hurting Wakatarak. '''God-like Intelligence: '''Intelligence and knowledge about most of the human history of the last fifty thousand years and the ability to create extremely complex tactics in short periods of time. '''Limitless Energy: '''Immense energy that until now has been suggested to have no end, able to keep your most powerful spell for weeks without getting exhausted. The release of 15% of their normal power was enough to cause a coastal city sank completely and create earthquakes that were felt right across the continent. '''Limitless Stamina: '''Although in his real form does not have a developed muscular structure (being solely bones), Wakatarak was said to have an endless energy and can exercise at maximum capacity for indefinite periods of time. '''Immortality: '''As a Mahjarrat, Wakatarak is completely immune to any known diseases and poisons the Omniverse and can only be killed when his soul is destroyed. *Regenerative/Accelerated Healing Factor: 'After his immense strength, his skin almost impenetrable and relative immortality possessed by him, Wakatarak is still able to regenerate from any injury that is inflicted against your body, regardless of severity. While there his soul, he can rebuild his body from the real zero (even if all its atoms destroyed), being the only way to kill him by destroying his soul. *Regenerative Soul: ''If your soul is damaged, Wakatarak like all Mahjarrat is able to regenerate it. If a single fraction of his soul left over, it will be able to reconstruct the other within 12 hours. Omnimagic Master: 'Master of all forms of magic present in the omniverse, along with his own Merlyn and the goddess Circe's magic. Alone, he could completely destroy Doctor Strange in a magical duel and was able to draw a battle with the wizard Merlyn multiversal goddess Circe and magic in combat. This ability also grants complete immunity against any form of magic known, including spells used by gods.This includes, but is not limited to; *'Spiritualism: '''The ability to invoke the souls of the dead and communicate with them, able to speak with his own death or with beings of the spiritual world. By making use of this ability, he is able to launch powerful bursts of spiritual energy that has the ability to directly reach the souls of living beings. If the opponent does not have a soul, the damage will be converted to physical damage normally. It is a very unpredictable magic, it is able to increase the strength of the user according to the souls (living and dead) on site. **Mahjarrat's Astral Projection: 'Able to separate his soul from his body, becoming a spirit. The difference between the common skills of astral projection and the Mahjarrat becomes clear as soon thereafter as the user is able to perfectly take on a temporary physical beings and combating the physical world in this way, as well as possessing other bodies and souls expel weaker therein. When in this form, your combat skills infighting increase considerably because the soul does not have the same restrictions of the body to move. **Aurakinesis: ''Able to use power based on the aura of living beings and objects, able to manipulate and absorb his astral aura. Leave a person stronger or weaker, making her feel more happy, sad or angry, etc.. or even kill someone by draining his astral aura are some of the abilities given by this power. **''Essence Division: ''When the body of a Mahjarrat is destroyed, his soul is. If you need, he is able to divide it into four parts then as a last resort, splitting it into what is known as "the four essences of the Mahjarrat" - ice, shadow, blood and smoke. Each core will be able to use their respective element and will use their connections (eg, shadow will connect necromancy). If one of these essences will be destroyed, it will be repaired by the other. Only if the four parts are destroyed the Mahjarrat have been killed, because if one remains will be enough to repair the other three. **''Spiritual Defense: ''Able to defend his soul direct attacks like the look of penance used by Ghost Rider, or the infernal flames thrown by Zarathos. Even when inside your body, the soul is perfectly capable of defending herself and block such attacks. **''Necromancy: ''Able to summon the bodies and souls of the dead to fight, putting them under his orders for certain periods of time. Some Mahjarrat were so powerful as to put spirits in inanimate objects and keep the dead at his command for centuries or even millennia. *'Elemental Magic Master: '''As a master of magic, Wakatarak is able to launch attacks based on the manipulation of any element in the universe, electricity, fire, water, ice, air, earth, magma, etc. are among the things that is capable of handling. It is also able to use elements such as light and shadows to it, and able to handle each of these elements with the perfection of omega-level mutant. **Nature Drain: ''One of their most powerful skills and unpredictable is the ability to absorb the energy of nature around you. Sucking the power of the elements to each other, he is perfectly capable of using the elements and expand their physical abilities to extraordinary levels, examples, data by lightning reflexes, strength and endurance of the earth, the water flexibility, air lightness, ice calm, etc. *'Ancient Magic Master: '''Magic wielded by all Mahjarrat, is able to manipulate the shadows, blood, ice, smoke and miasma levels quite extraordinary, is not able to handle the blood with the perfection of a mutant with hemokinesis, but it is enough to be completely immune to this kind of skills and biokinesis. You can also create links with other elements of his. **Mahjarrat's Curse: ''The ability to cast curses and spells on your opponent; through it, he is able to make his opponent "share" the damage received by him, is able to make the opponent's accuracy and calm diminish or weaken certain skills, leaving vulnerable to diseases and to guard more open to attacks that might normally avoid. **''Miasma: ''The ability to cast poison magic on your opponent; the Miasma is a substance highly poisonous and corrosive could melt diamonds in minutes and is extremely lethal to humans. When in his real form, the Mahjarrat is covered by a mist that element highly dangerous and difficult to handle. **''Sealing Magic Master'': '''Able to generate stamps through rune magic, which cause different effects across the field or a particular individual; seals increased gravity, ideal for physical training, storage seals, traps (such as explosives), absorption seals, seals capable of blocking using the opponent to his powers, etc.. are some of the skills provided by this spell. She is known as a magic extremely versatile, which varies according to the user's imagination. **Summoning: Ability to summon any creature that exists, or create one that will be invoked if it does not exist. The user is able to assign her powers, personality, etc.. according to his own powers, and some Mahjarrat were told so powerful as to invoke the Seven Princes of Hell to serve their orders through this skill. *'Teleportation: '''An ability for custom race Mahjarrat, teleportation used by them is much faster and more accurate than conventional; able to teleport one distance interplanetary or intergalactic in a split second, she leaves behind a cloud of smoke can inhibit the vision of those around, then being ideal for distractions. *'Omnipathy: '''Able to communicate with people mentally over long distances, even the intergalactic interplanetary distances. You may contact an entire planet simultaneously in a number of billions to trillions of people through telepathy. **Telepathic Immunity: 'Completely invulnerable to mental attacks and attempts hypnosis, invasions, persuasion, seduction, among other things, even to the point of resisting the blue infinity gem. *'Mahjarrat Mimicry - Real Form: Ability to get into his real form as a warrior race of Mahjarrat. In this state, your physical skills and has immense magical extend into amazing and can achieve power levels high enough to topple legions of enemies simultaneously. **Mahjarrat's Blessing: 'The Mahjarrat were known to some extent by offering ludicrous amounts of power to people who do contract with them. In return, these same contracts, the other person would be obliged to serve as a member of his legion of undead for all eternity after death, with that, Wakatarak was able to amass legions of servants with some members of high power in their midst, those who are known as "soulless Knights." **Perfection: ''Perfection physical, spiritual, mental and existential. When in this form, he is known for scoring a physiology similar to that of a god. Abilities Persuasion: '''Known for his negotiating and persuasion skills, Wakatarak was thus able to create contracts with several warriors of ancient times. Your skill is great enough to fool even deities and cosmic entities through persuasion and detect when other beings are trying to trick them or persuade them. When not enough, you can also use it to intimidate their opponents during combat or discourage people to lie for him or attack him. '''Omnilock: '''Completely immune to everything, the time, space and reality distortion. Even beings with neigh-omnipotence as the Living Tribunal and Beyonder Pre-Retcon are unable to do anything to cancel it, even through omnipotence. It was said that the omnipotence is ineffective against him, being able to resist the will of the One-Above-All itself. *Time-Space Immunity: 'The Mahjarrat are a race that lives "outside of time and space, out of chaos and order," and thus immune to the effects of time (such as aging). In such a way, it is impossible to be paralyzed in time, while having its advanced or retreated. *Reality Bending/Omnipotence Immunity: ''Completely immune to any attempt to distort reality or even against omnipotence, being able to resist the will of the One-Above-All itself. Strength Level Incalculable been suggested that hands to be able to raise million mega tonnes. Weaknesses None weakness known. Paraphernalia Equipment Pendant of a Thousand Voices: Tribal style necklace that makes you completely immune to attacks based on illusions and mind, "reflecting" mental attacks and illusions back to his opponents. Forehead Protector: A usual forehead protector with the symbol of a blue swirl and red, used to hide the crystal tears. Crystal of Tears: Crystal jade-green color used by Wakatarak to amplify his powers, the crystal remains accumulating energy for a long time - days, weeks, months, years, or in your case, centuries - and so is used by Wakatarak to amplify their own power levels extraordinary when their own are no longer enough. Transportation Intergalactic teleportation, to make use of their own power. Weapons Infinity Gauntlet: 'As a hero and protector of mankind since time immemorial, on one occasion had a direct confrontation with the mad Titan, Thanos. Was overcome by the powers in much the Titan with the glove of infinity, but a stroke of desperation Wakatarak was able to boot your fist glove and steal it unintentionally during the teleportation. 'Dragon God's Staff: Staff created by him, which stores most of its energy, the rod is made of a material not found in this reality and is able to change shape according to the need of its user, becoming a whip, a sword, a shield , among others, and even increase its size or split into several (eg archery). When it absorbs the power stored in it, has a Wakatarak absurd increase in their powers. Ancient Stone : Inlaid stone that was on the staff of Wakatarak, has an energy large enough to rival the infinite two gems easily. Of unknown origin, the stone is used as a last resort in battle as well as the glove of infinity, can completely change the course of a battle. Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortality Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Smart Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Sorcery Category:Hellfire Control Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Possession Category:Combat Masters Category:Empathy Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Cryokinesis Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Biokinesis Category:Necromancy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Electric Blasts Category:Fire Blasts Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Super Agility Category:Poison Secretion Category:Acid Generation Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Power Amplification Category:Blade Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Omnipotent Category:Earth-616 Category:Invulnerability Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Created by Wakatarak Category:Staff Wielders Category:Blood Powers